<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The secret twin cousin of Jasmine Khan by Missjsmac94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553673">The secret twin cousin of Jasmine Khan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjsmac94/pseuds/Missjsmac94'>Missjsmac94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020), The Brave (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Past Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missjsmac94/pseuds/Missjsmac94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Borrowing 3 characters from a new favorite show (911:lone star) but they are kinda smaller characters.<br/>The team is in Texas to visit Elijah's family for his birthday and it just so happens that the team gets to meet a cousin of their dear sniper. Jaz has a cousin that looks like her identical twin and Amir almost mistakes her for his teammate, oops!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam Dalton/Jasmine "Jaz" Khan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The secret twin cousin of Jasmine Khan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Jaz mentions she has a kinda crazy family. What if the team gets to meet a part of it? Without Jaz knowing or being prepared for it to happen?</p><p>For the sake of no confusion the couples are:<br/>Amir- Marjan<br/>Jaz- Top<br/>Hannah- Mateo<br/>McG- Gillian (I'm going to figure out her actual name - it's Nancy?)<br/>As I am developing this story, the lone star characters are not going to be as small as I thought at least some of them! the ones listed are my 8 mains. Everyone else will be smaller that is what I meant when I said smaller characters.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1<br/>
When Top’s former teammate’s mother first reaches out to him, he is apprehensive to let the rest of his team know. He starts with Preach and Patricia to get some advice. Preach understands and gives some 'Preach-ism' about the truth and how it hurts in a good way. Patricia understands why he wants to protect the rest of the team, especially Jaz but thinks that he needs to at least include McG before they tell Jaz so that she has someone semiprofessional to help her with any mental health that may come up with McG being team medic.<br/>
Top takes their advice and decides to send the newest teammate with Jaz to the store for their groceries they needed while Top and Preach tell McG. It was decided Jaz would go because she wanted to pick something up that Hannah from the DC side of their team was sending her after one of their chats. They had become fairly good friends after the team had a weekend off and had gotten together with a few of their DC counterparts.<br/>
“What is it again? The book that Hannah is sending you?” Amir asks as they head back from the base post office on their way back to their Quonset hut from the store and early morning market Amir insists they go to every time they want certain ingredients.</p><p>	“Please don’t tell me you are going to try to steal this one like McG tries to, you won’t like it. It’s a romance set in like the 17th century that she thought I would like.” Jaz sasses from the passenger seat, not entirely in a good mood at having to get up so damn early to go get food and then not even be able to get her favorite crap because they weren’t going to the on base RX. </p><p>“I thought my cousin would be interested. You are the same age and I see a lot of similarities to her in you. We were close in our childhood until,” He replies, taking a breath. “I was 16. I have reconnected to her recently. She lives in Texas now with her sister’s kids. I am to go visit them on our next state side leave.”<br/>
“Oh. I can’t recollect right now what it’s called and my phone is dead or I’d look. I’ll look it up after we put everything away. I was going to see if Top talked to Patricia about our leave coming up. I want to go to Texas to visit Elijah’s family. It’s his birthday soon and usually his mom Addy, or sister, Violet, reaches out to him and sends a care package to him, us. Major holidays and events you know? Violet loves cooking and baking. She’s an event planner. She started to send them to me after.” Jaz reveals slowly as they pull in and just sit for a minute to give them both a minute to think.</p><p>	When Top hears Patton starts to walk out the door, he knows it’s because Jaz and Amir are back. He, McG and Preach come out and start to help them unload the back. Amir pulls Top slightly to the side to talk to him while disguising it as having him help with getting their toiletries to their proper spaces. “Jaz and were talking on the way home. Hannah had sent her a book so we went to the post office. She seemed disappointed that another package didn’t come in as well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! I'm not dead just busy.<br/>I should update my other story but I'm wanting to rework it a bit. I started binge watching 911: Lone Star and didn't even realize that the dear amazing Natacha Karam was on it! I got this crazy story in my head as soon as a certain scene happened (not her first one) I'm excited because the character in ways is the exact opposite of our beloved Jaz plus she's a firefighter which has me thinking about having Jaz stop being in the military and become either a cop or firefighter. I am now doing spring term online which is not fun (thanks corona!) My poor 10 year old laptop computer (Yes I named it Henri) has officially bit the dust (not sure what happened exactly) which holds all of my stories and my three computer games I actually play (when I have time which with school I don't!)<br/>School is hard, time consuming and not doing good for my health, especially with being on the computer I borrowed from school for 10 hours a day.<br/>Update!: I'm getting a new computer today! 5/12/20. I don't think I will be able to rescue much of my old stories including my first story (which I have actually forgotten the name of for a second!) Jalton Origin Story, but I do have this one and I have the chapters already published of my first so I can go from there! I just will have to rewrite chapter 8 as that was in the editing process.<br/>Also there are no other crossovers between lone star and the Brave. I like these two shows separately and together.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>